Walk of Delirium and Derangement: A Bloody Road
by XxShaym1nxX
Summary: A sequel to Walk of Doom where Zim becomes paranoid that he is finally exposed as an alien, and slowly goes insane.
1. Unmasked

Zim looked around to see a butcher shop right in front of him, and some Hispanic bloke and his daughter selling some Poop candies. Muddled by the alternate state of what **should** have been his base, he went up to his taxi driver to explain his concerns.

"This looks nothing like my house, human transportation slave!" screeched the Irken boy.

"Well, you didn't specify a location, idiot. For all I know, you could live in Bulgaria," replied the driver.

"Slave, you're supposed to know by default."  
"If you think that I should, then piss off!"

The enraged taxi driver sped away from Zim. "Come on, GIR, we have to find our way back to our house," he muttered under his breath as he walked to his left. GIR scooched in the opposite direction when a taco in a Mexican's hand caught his eye. After snatching the taco, he prepared to put it in his mouth. Zim raced up to GIR and hastily clasped his leg, pulling him away from the man and his taco.

"GIR, you slimy dimwit! I can take being left for dead. I can take it two times in a row. But not THREE, you careless prig! I hate everything about every inch of metal on your disgusting body! Go burn in the infernal purgatory of doom, you petty scum! First a cupcake, then tuna, and now a taco? Do you have a food fetish or something?"

GIR threw a massive temper tantrum after hearing Zim's degrading speech.

"Oh, what's the matter, GIR? Are you going to cry like a gargantuan _coward_? Oh, you **are**? Guess what? I just stopped caring at this moment! I will pay not a single micrometer of mind to any exclamations of misery you claim! All of it is _MUTE_! How is that?" He proceeded to beat and maim GIR so much to where his legs and one of his eyes broke off of his head and body. The villagers of the Mexican city stared at Zim. "What?" exclaimed the little green man.

"You are a monster! Go die, you animal abuser! Oh- wait, that's not fair! Animal abusers are more moral than the likes of you! I don't even think your corruption is even _humanly!_ " declared Sara as she saw Zim deforming GIR. "If you and Adolf Hitler were to be compared, you wouldn't compare at all, do you know why? Because you're evil count is so high that Hitler looks like Jesus!" growled Brian.

Everyone pointed their fingers at Zim and started to boo. A dreaded sense filled his paranoid mindset. _They know…_ he thought. _They know… who I am… my true identity, my persona… they know it all._ _And_ _ **this**_ _very day came_ **this** _very early…_ Zim gasped, startled. _I-Is this a joke? Is it a dream? Did Dib put those sleep cuffs on me? Am I having a nightmare? Is it some late April Fools Prank? Whatever it is, it_ _ **can't**_ _be reality! Fantasy or not, I shall end this phantasm at once!_ Zim released his spider legs from his PAK and stabbed various people, the gore staining his body with such monstrosity and gruesomeness. He glanced at all the deceased humans, and made a tiny, bare simper. A chilling, hyper roar of laughter immersed from Zim's mouth, then a terrified crying sound, followed with his grin fading into a frown. Then whimpering came about, and the whimpers became muffled when Zim closed his lips, and finally, silence. The silence was shattered when Zim screamed, "The bodies!" He gasped twice. "Suspicion! Exposed… mission… failure.. disappointed… Foodcourtia… BODIES!" he continued on in a frenzy of fright. "Must.. bury bodies… **now**!" Zim squealed hysterically.


	2. Spades And Stones

A tiny hole was dug into the soil. Zim heavily sighed as he sweated thoroughly. _By the time I'm done digging this, they'll get to me! My PAK legs are too inferior to make holes!_ Zim dug faster and faster, for hours, the constant fear of being revealed an alien getting to his head. After hours, the hole was big enough to fit the cadavers.

"FINALLY!" Zim shrieked. More Mexicans stared at him. One said, "Now he's abusing humans too? Oh my god!" Zim killed all of them with his spider legs. "Great," he mumbled. "Now I have to make the hole twice as deep." Zim looked at GIR. "You know what, GIR? Let's just abandon these corpses at the moment. I don't think I can take anymore digging." The Irken retched, and retroceded to the border of Mexico. Zim stabbed the border patrol immediately, and dashed off with GIR. When he got back to America, he lamented, " I couldn't take it, the pressure… the horror… suspense… stress and strain, tied all up into **me** … of all things…" Zim sobbed to himself.

"There you are, let's get him!" lashed out a voice. It looked like the manager of the bank he had dropped by earlier.


	3. Destruction of Hope

Zim didn't try to defend himself. Deep down inside, he knew he was _hopeless_ and lacked the determination. Besides, if he was in jail, then the Mexicans could not come up to him and expose him. Zim put his hands up for the police officer, got thrown in the car, taken to prison, and thrown in a cell with GIR.

"Whatever…" Zim whispered, crouching down in the corner of his cell. "I-I-I don't even _care_ … I'm finally safe, and alone, away from the madness that is the **humans** … AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" GIR gave a critical look at the boy. "You do know that you won't be able to do the mission, right?" asked GIR. Zim's pupils became the size of bacteria, and he had a look of terror and fury on his face. "Wh-wh-wh-WHAT? I FAILED THE MISSION? AT THIS POINT IN TIME? I'M AN AWFUL INVADER? I JUST…"

But before he could finish, he clenched the bars of his cell and begged, "S-Save me, from this dark and godforsaken torture chamber I'm trapped in, NOW!" Suddenly, Zim saw some sparkles, light, and a primitive figure. It was the Scary Monkey.

"Did I hear someone scream that they were tortured?" asked the monkey. "Who are you?" demanded Zim.

"I am the Scary Monkey. I am a supernatural being that tries to please as many people as possible. You may have seen GIR watching me. That was to make up for his depressing life of all work and no play. And I can free you from here, if you would like."  
"LIES!" yelled Zim.

"Oh really?" said the monkey, who then teleported GIR to Japan and back.

"Well, even if-if you're lying, I don't think it can get worse than this…" whimpered Zim.

"In return, you have to do whatever GIR tells you to do. Turning tables, you might call it." responded the Scary Monkey.

"Whatever, as long as it gets us out of here." said Zim groggily.

The monkey teleported them back to their base.

2 days later, GIR commanded, "Master, get me another taco." "R-Right o-on it… GIR!" said Zim in response, worried. All the while he was walking, he murmured to himself. "Just stop it. Doom isn't funny anymore, it's just sickening and painful. It can corrupt your mind. It _will_ corrupt your mind. You will be consumed in insanity by it. Stop it now." He let out a soft-spoken and demented laugh, and his right eye twitched.


End file.
